poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Boys vs. Girls (Tino's Adventures Chronicles)/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Boys vs. Girls (Tino’s Adventures Chronicles) of Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Tino Tonitini: '''They sure look beautiful, huh Sunset? '''Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I can look at it all day. Lor McQuarrie: (off-screen) We're gonna bet you guys! Carver Descartes: (off-screen) Oh we'll see about that! Tino and Sunset: Uh? (We go to the rock climbing course) Lor McQuarrie: I love rock climbing. - - - - - - - - Carver Descartes: 'What do you think of that, sports girl? '''Tish Krafutiskas: '''I say we’re already halfway there. (The boys screamed and head up to rock climb) '''Squire Flicker: '''You're not winning this round! '''Tino Tonitini: '''No fair, girls. You got a head start of this thing. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Sorry boys, but that’s how the rock crumbles. (They stomped their feet as the rock collapsed) '''Carver Descartes: '(In Spongebob’s voice) Hey! (then the boys kept climbing) You did that on purpose. '''Lor McQuarrie: So? This an action. - - - - - - - Carver Descartes: You know Sunset is guarding the girls' fortess right, so all we have to do is soak her with water ballons. And then we'll do the same thing to the other girls. Tino Tonitini: What?! You want me to throw water ballons at my girlfriend?! No way! Carver Descartes: - - - Tino Tonitini: We got to top this nonsence. Sunset Shimmer: But the bet? How on earth are we going to stop this? Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe we should make fake challenges. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Fake challenges? I don’t know Ash? '''Serena: '''Yeah. What if they back fired? '''Ash Ketchum: '''They won’t backfire. - - - '''Princess Flame: How about we put make up on him! Tish Katsufrakis: I agree! But we can do it in the morning! And then we'll out make-up on the other boys! Who's with me! Girls: YEAH!!! Daphne Blake: '''I call nail polish. - - - '''Carver Descartes: It's time we prevent Tino from getting make up all over him, and then we attack! (They boy chant) :Descartes ::What can you expect from filthy little heathens? ::Here's what you get when genders are diverse! ::Their hair is like beauty shrine. ::They're only good when they're wet! ::They're vermin, as I said, and worse! :Boys ::They're savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Barely even human. :Boys ::Savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Drive them from our shore! ::They're not like you and me, which means they must be girly. ::We must sound the drums of war! :Boys ::They're savages! ::Savages! ::Pretty girly girls :and the boys ::Now we sound the drums of war! (With the girls) :Katsufrakis ::This is what we feared. ::The paleface is a demon. ::The only thing they feel at all is greed. :McQuarrie ::Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. :and Riley ::I wonder if they even show-off :Girls ::They're savages! ::Savages! :Katsufrakis and Girls ::Barely even human. :Girls ::Savages! ::Savages! :Katsufrakis ::Prankers at the core. :McQuarrie ::They're different from us, that means they can't be trusted. :Katsufrakis ::We must sound the drums of war :Girls ::They're savages! ::Savages! ::First we deal with this one. ::Then we sound the drums of war. :Boys ::Savages! ::Savages! :Jones ::Let's go get a few, boys! :Girls ::Savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Now it's up to you boys! :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :All ::Barely even human! ::Now we sound the drums of war! (With Ash, Serena, and Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: '''I’m worried, guys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. This arguing is mad. '''Serena: And the girls are going to put make-up on Tino like a model. Sunset Shimmer: '''They're going to do what?! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We’ve got to stop them. '''Sunset Shimmer: But how can we stop them? There's nothing more we can do. Ash Ketchum: '''And I’m out of fake challenges. '''Serena: '''At least they didn’t know. - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: We can't let this happen. Sunset Shimmer: Come on guys, it's time we end this. (At dawn, Carver is marching toward the screen and he stops and gets out his water ballons) :Descartes ::This will be the day. Carver Descartes: Let's go, men! :Katsufrakis :: This will be the morning. Tish Katsufrakis: Bring out the prisoner! :Girls ::We will see them lying in the dust. :Serena ::I don't know what we can do. ::Still, I know we've got to try. :and the boys ::Now we make them pay. :Serena ::Eagle, help my feet to fly. :Girls :: Now without a warning. :Serena ::Mountain, help my heart be great. :Girls ::Now we leave 'em covered in make-up on. :Serena ::Spirits of the Earth and Sky... :and Girls ::It's them or us. :Serena ::Please don't let it be too late... :and Girls :: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :Girls ::Perverts! :Boys ::Girlies! :Descartes ::Soak them! :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :and the boys ::What are we waiting for? :and Girls :: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. :Serena ::How loud are the drums of the war? :and Girls ::We will sound the drums of war! :and Girls ::Now we sound the drums of war! :and Girls ::Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. :and Girls :: Now we sound the drums of... :Serena ::Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... :and Girls ::War! Ash and Serena: Stop!! (They stopped hearing them) Serena: This has gone far enough! Carver Descartes: '''What? '''Ash Ketchum: The bet. We made up those challenges. - - - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles